The present invention relates to a rocker frame for use in association with a conveyor means. More particularly, the rocker frame of the present invention may be used in association with a belt conveyor in the packaging of one or more narrow webs of material in a partitioned container or box.
In the packaging of one or more narrow webs of materials such as textile ribbons, or ribbons of materials such as elastomers in a partitioned box, it has been necessary to manually fold the ribbon material back and forth upon itself as it comes off the conveyor. For heavy materials there is an apparatus available to do this. For lighter materials it has been necessary to do this by hand. This is a labour intensive job and thus expensive.